


How A Melody Sounds Like A Memory

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick sees Demi for the first time since they broke up that summer after senior year, all the memories - the good and bad - flood his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven Years Later

Catering sucked, but there was no other way to make money in this one horse town. I was hoping that my first day on the job wouldn’t be a huge deal, but of course it was. We were catering to some engagement party. No one told me the details, I just had to show up and look nice.

I was carrying my second load of food out to one of the serving tables when I spotted someone from my past. I almost dropped the tray I was holding when I saw her. My breath caught in my throat and all I could do was stare.

Demi Lovato. The girl I had fallen in love with back when we were in high school. We hung out in different groups - I was more with the jocks and she hung out with the choir and drama people - but we knew each other before we were assigned to be partners on a history project together in sophomore year. When living in a small town, you pretty much have the same people in all your classes growing up. We just never talked much.

We ended up becoming really good friends right away and my feelings for her started then. A couple months later, her Coming Home date dumped her days before the dance and I volunteered to be her date. That’s when we started dating.

It was a whirlwind romance. We fell hard for one another, but it was a perfect match. We were both stubborn at times, but it never tore us apart. We probably would’ve still been together if she hadn’t gotten the full scholarship to a college out of town.

She didn’t notice me, thank God. I don’t know what I would do if she saw me. Would she even acknowledge my existence? I doubt it.

She looked more beautiful than ever. These past seven years apart had done her well. Those brown waves that I remembered running my fingers through constantly had turned to blonde and her curves were more noticeable which made me feel good because she had had trouble with her weight back when we dated all those years ago.

I wondered why she was here for this event. If there had been an engagement in town, I would've heard about it; word travels fast here. I watched on and thought about this while people gave her hugs and told her congratulations. My heart sank. This was her engagement party. Demi, my Demi, was going to marry someone else.

That's when I dropped the tray.

The platter collided with the tile and the sound echoed throughout the banquet hall. I could feel all eyes on me as I instantly dropped to my knees and began to clean up the mess. I looked up and opened my mouth to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out because I suddenly realized that Demi was looking back at me. Our eyes locked and I was flooded with flashbacks: driving in the car with her around town and getting lost, our first time in the back seat of said car on that same day when we parked at the beach, having her fall asleep on my shoulder countless times, dancing with her at homecomings and prom, and saying goodbye to her for the last time.


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, anything in italics is the past and normal font is the present.

_Coming Home had just ended. Since Demi’s parents weren’t home this weekend, she hosted an after party at her house which included a bonfire, some alcoholic beverages, snacks, and good music. Demi definitely had an amazing music taste. She actually got me more into music by teaching me guitar and piano, which I am now indebted to her for because music has become such a huge part of my life now._

_Everyone else was in her basement drinking and dancing around to music. I really didn’t understand that because we had just finished dancing for three hours and yet they still wanted to dance. Maybe it was just because I was not a great dancer (and I’m still not). While everyone was having a second dance, Demi and I sat by the bonfire in her backyard. We sat on her bench swing and I wondered what to do next. We had had an amazing time at the dance together; slow dancing with her was probably number one on my “greatest moments of my life” list (at that moment). I loved how her head had fit perfectly in the crook of my neck and having my arms around her._

_Would she be okay if I asked her out? Would this ruin our friendship? Dammit this was hard!_

_I was getting so worked up over this and overthinking everything that I almost jumped when I heard Demi’s voice._

_“Thanks for tonight.” She sincerely said, still looking at the burning wood._

_I smiled and looked over at her. She was out of her black and blue dress and into a hoody and sweats. Demi’s hair was still curled, although a bit flat from working up a sweat on the dance floor, but she had washed off her make-up and I don’t think I had ever seen anyone more beautiful.”Hey no problem. Wilmer really missed out. You’re a great dancer.” I replied. Wilmer was the date who left her hanging. He was a senior on the wrestling team and us baseball players never got along with wrestlers, so I didn’t like Wilmer from the start. To be honest, as much as I hated seeing Demi upset about him dumping her, I was happy he did. Demi didn’t deserve a guy like him._

_Demi laughed. “Yeah, you not so much.” She teased. I slightly pushed her._

_“Shut up.”_

_“Make me.” Was her response and dammit if I was going to. This was my chance. I quickly cupped her face with my hands and leaned in to kiss her._

_Instead of being the suave, romantic guy I was hoping to be, our foreheads collided._

_“Shit!” I mumbled as I backed away, rubbing my forehead. Demi, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that I’m sure tears were forming in her eyes. At least I hope the tears were from her laughing and not because she was hurt from my idiotic move. I let out a nervous laugh and look at the fire or anywhere else except for Demi._

_“I think you meant to do it like this.” Demi remarked. She placed her hand on the back of my head, turning my head toward hers again, and then inched closer and closer until our lips finally touched. It was a moment that I’ll never forget._

_\--------------------_

I traced my lips with my fingers as I recalled the memory. I can still recall the fireworks I felt and my lips were tingling just like they had that night. By now, I had picked up the mess I had made when I had first spotted Demi and now I was trying with all of my being to avoid her as much as possible. I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself on my first day catering, but it was hard to steer clear of the guest of honor.

I hated seeing her showing off that ring that probably cost a fortune. I could never give her that. I was barely making over minimum wage with this job let alone buy an engagement ring.

Besides, she probably wouldn’t even give me the time of day. I doubt she’s thought about us in our time apart. I was just going to have to push her out of my mind, like I had been throughout the last seven years. I wanted to do this so badly, to not think about her, but the memories wouldn’t leave me alone. 


	3. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Lovebug" by the Jonas Brothers. They own it.

_Those next few months of our relationship were complete bliss. Neither of us could do no wrong in the other’s eyes. I was never happier in my life. Demi was everything I had ever wanted in a girl: she was beautiful, funny, my family adored her, she had a heart of gold, we had a load of stuff in common, and she knew how to fight back. I learned that the hard way._

_Our first fight happened at the end of the school year when we all got our yearbooks. Demi and I had made a deal that we would sign each other’s yearbooks last after we got everyone else to sign. My friends, aka the baseball team, were not that into signing yearbooks, so I got a lot of penises drawn in mine along with “get some this summer” autographs. My friends are real classy. Demi’s friends on the other hand were writing novels to each other. I suspected that I wouldn’t even have any room to write in Demi’s yearbook. But finally, Demi was ready to switch with me._

_I took her yearbook home with me that night and spent hours rewording different phrases in my head. I wanted to write something meaningful, but the words weren’t coming to me. I was up half the night figuring out the perfect thing to say. I even had to keep is an extra day. This was really bugging; I really cared for Demi and the words should be coming out easily, shouldn’t they?_

_After two days of thinking, my brain was killing me. I finally decided to keep it simple and wrote “You’re my best friend and the best girlfriend. I love you and can’t wait to spend every minute with you this summer.” It seemed good enough for me._

_When Demi and I exchanged yearbooks I found out that she had written an entire page about me and our relationship. In short, I felt like shit. I wrote her this two sentence thing and she had taken the time to write a whole page. It just proved that I was no good for her._

_Demi flipped through her yearbook until she found the page that she had specifically left blank for me to fill, and there she saw my pathetic autograph. The look of disappointment on her face made me want to find the nearest cliff and jump off it. I could tell she reread it a few more times and then she looked up at me. “That’s it?” I could hear the annoyance in her voice._

_I stuttered, thinking of a way to respond but there was no good answer for me to give. If I said yes I was in trouble, and if I said no she’d want an explanation as to why there’s only two sentences then if that wasn’t it._

_Good thing she started talking again. “Because I thought I meant more to you than just being the ‘best girlfriend.’”_

_“It also says ‘I love you.’” I defended as I leaned over and pointed to that specific part._

_Demi looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. It was that sort of look that your mom gave you when you were little and you did something wrong. To be honest, I was terrified. “That’s not the point, Nick. I spent an entire night writing that, telling you how I felt and everything and you give me this!”_

_“And I spent two nights trying to think of ways to put my feelings but nothing was coming!” I explained. Once the words left my mouth, I realized what a mistake that had been._

_“And that’s what makes it so sad.” Demi replied._

_She didn’t want anything to do with me after that. I spent the next two days trying to figure out how to win her back. We technically hadn’t broken up, but it seemed like it. I was determined to keep her._

_I kept replaying different scenarios in my head of things I could say to her, but nothing felt right. Finally, when I was about to give up, I picked up a guitar that I had bought for myself a couple months ago. Demi had been trying to teach me since before we started dating. I was getting the hang of it, but I wasn’t too great. I started strumming away, playing the few chords that I knew. Suddenly, words starting coming to my head. Lyrics that described everything I felt for Demi. I grabbed the nearest thing to write on and began to scribble down everything._

_I showed up at her house later that night with the guitar strapped over my shoulders. I threw rocks at her window to get her attention and watched as she opened the window. I quickly pulled the guitar over my shoulders so that it was in front of me and started playing before she could protest._

_I can’t get your smile out of my mind_  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don’t even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find  
Now I’m speechless, over the edge  
I’m just breathless  
I never thought that I’d catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this lovebug again

_I finished and looked up at her. I could see that bright smile of hers that I loved so much and, call me crazy, but I thought I saw tears forming in her eyes._

_“Do you forgive me?” I asked. “I guess I just needed a guitar to help writing down stuff.” I explained with a shrug._

_She responded by running outside and gave me the biggest hug and kiss. “But don’t expect me to forgive you every time you do something wrong and you write a song about it.” She remarked._

_I laughed, told her I understood, and kissed her again._

\-----------------

Lord knows how many songs I had written about her since then. Even after all these years, Demi was one of the main topics I wrote about. She was a major part of my life and still was. She was the one that got away from me.

I stood in the kitchen, but I still had a perfect view of the party. Demi’s other half had finally arrived. He seemed like the perfect all around guy: dark hair, dark eyes, muscular built. He pretty much defined every girl’s dream guy. I saw how excited her parents got at the sight of him. He shared a kiss with his bride-to-be and then I watched as one of the guests, a girl with dark hair, raised her glass of champagne and cheered, “To Demi and Aiden.”

Everyone copied her and I even found myself raising my glass of wine and toasting the soon to be newlyweds.


	4. The Best Day

_Junior year was nothing special. We studied for the ACTs together and attended all the dances like usual. Of course there were some fights thrown in, but I try to forget about those. Senior year was the best!_

_If I thought my first dance with Demi at Coming Home two years ago was good, Prom was ten times better. She wore this peach colored strapless dress and her hair was done up perfectly. I was taken back to that night on the bench swing after Coming Home sophomore year and when I thought I hadn’t seen anyone more beautiful that night. I realized that that statement I thought of back in sophomore was still true when I walked into Demi’s house and watched her walk down the stairs to greet me. She wasn’t even in her dress yet, but her hair and make-up were done and I felt my heart literally skip a beat._

_Graduation came around and then it was summer time! Now, the summers before we hadn’t spent as much time together as we had hoped. There were always family vacations, work, baseball, or visiting colleges getting in the way. But this summer, we made a pact to let nothing get in the way. We were going to do everything together. I went on vacations with her family and vice versa. Our families had gotten close over the past two years that Demi and I had been dating. We even had Christmas together with both of our families that past year. I was the happiest I had ever been._

_But at the same time, I was terrified. Demi and I had no idea what would happen come fall._ _Demi had been accepted to all the schools she applied to, especially to this great school in New York to do something in fashion. It was her dream school. I on the other hand didn’t know if I wanted to go to school or not because I wanted to go into music. Ever since Demi got me into playing instruments, I couldn’t stop. I lived, breathed, and ate music. It was a serious problem. We lived right outside of Nashville, which is one of the world’s biggest cities when it comes to making it big in music, so I wanted to stay around and try my way there._

_I was scared as to what our relationship was going to be. Demi didn’t seem to worry much. She kept saying that we weren’t going to break up and she hadn’t decided what college she wanted to go to yet._

_One day all the pressures of the future just piled onto Demi and she couldn’t take it anymore. That day actually turned out to be one of the best days of my life._

_She had walked to my house, which was strange because she lived two miles away and it was in the middle of June, so it was boiling outside. When I opened the door for her, surprised to see her there, she cuddled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and asked what was wrong. After two years of dating you start to realize when your significant other has something on their minds and I knew something was bothering Demi._

_She looked up at me and said, “Let’s go for a ride.”_

_We hopped into my blue Chevy Cavalier, which I had gotten last summer after slaving away as a bus boy; that car was my pride and joy back then. As I started the car, she began to tell me about how she and her parents had gotten into a heated argument about college and how she needed to decide and it had gotten too much for her. She ended up going for a walk and she found herself automatically walking to my house._

_What was just going to be a few minute drive turned into an all day adventure. I drove us up through the Smoky Mountains and I still remember looking over at Demi, who had one hand out her rolled down window and was waving it in the wind, and because I was looking at her I almost hit a deer. I remember Demi and I almost having a heart attack over it, but then we laughed about how bad a driver I was (I’m not a bad driver, Demi just liked to think I was.) I eventually did get us lost though and, even though the scenery was beautiful, the trees start to annoy you when that’s all you see and you want to find a way out._

_We were still lost when we came across a lake. I parked my car and we got out. I took her petite hand into my calloused one and we strolled along the lake’s edge. I didn’t bring up college or her parents or anything relating to that topic. I just wanted to enjoy this fun day that we were having. We skipped rocks, fed some nearby ducks, and even went for a swim. I have no idea if that was allowed, but we did it anyway. Well, I mostly forced her in: I picked her up and ran in the water with her._ _There’s nothing better than kissing the girl you love underwater._

_After we finished our swim, we cuddled together on the beach. I was expecting this to just be a silent moment where we enjoyed each other’s embrace, but Demi started talking._

_“I got offered a full ride.” Demi confessed, still looking out at the still lake water._

_I looked down at her. “What are you talking about?”_

_“Fashion Institute of Technology.” That was the school Demi really wanted to go to in New York. “I got a full ride scholarship. I sent in my portfolio a few months ago and they just got back to me. That’s why my parents and I were fighting early.” She explained._

_My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. “Demi, that’s incredible!” I exclaimed._

_She didn’t seem to share the same excitement that I had. She nuzzled closer to me. “I don’t want to go.”_

_I almost was going to ask if she was crazy because who wouldn’t want to go to New York? Especially someone going into fashion. But then it hit me: she had been hiding it so well. She was worried about our relationship just as much as I had been. “You do realize what a rare opportunity this is for you, don’t you?”_

_“But-“_

_I cut her off. “Demi, don’t worry about me, okay. Think about yourself.” I paused. “Isn’t this the school you’ve been dying to go to all your life?”_

_“Yes, but-“_

_“And getting a full ride scholarship is not something they had out everyday, right?”_

_She rolled her eyes. “Yeah.”_

_“Then you have to go, but only if you do want to. Don’t use me as an excuse.”_

_She straightened up a bit and looked directly at me, a smile on her face. “Come with me!” She suggested. “New York has so many clubs you could play at.”_

_“But I don’t have the money to get an apartment, Demi. I can't stay in your dorm with you.” I hated being a realist, but I had already played this scenario in my head. I wanted more than anything to pack up my stuff and go with her, but my finances weren’t agreeing with that._

_Demi was cuddled into my chest again by now and I felt her chest heave. I realized that she was crying. “What’s wrong?” I asked._

_“What does that mean for us?” She asked, looking up at me with tear filled eyes._

_Not knowing what else to say, I left it up to future Nick and future Demi. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” I responded and I gave her a kiss._

_We walked back to my car in silence and when I opened the passenger door for her, I noticed that she still had a few tears in her eyes. “Hey, we’re gonna be alright.” I reassured her and gave her another kiss. I was taken by surprise when she kissed back, hard. We slowly crawled into the backseat of my Cavalier and we both lost our virginity that night._

_We laid together after it happened in the back seat. I played around with her fingers as she rested on top of me. We had waited over two years for this to happen and_ _I wouldn’t imagine it any other way. I was with the girl I loved, even though the circumstances that led up to it sucked, and it all was perfect._ _She pulled my fingers up to her mouth and gave them a gentle kiss. “I love you.” She whispered._

_Smiling at her, I kissed the top of her head. “No matter what happens to us, I will always love you.”_


	5. The First Goodbye

_About a month later, I drove up to New York with Demi and her family for an orientation at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Her parents and sisters drove in one car while Demi and I drove my beloved Cavalier up. We planned to stay up there the whole orientation week. She still hadn’t accepted their offer, but it was getting close to the deadline._

_After seeing her explore the campus, I could see how perfectly she fit in here. She instantly clicked with every person she crossed paths with. She was intrigued by all the classes the university had to offer. I saw how excited she got when they mentioned hands on learning and multiple chances to intern at top fashion magazines._

_It made me happy to see her so enthusiastic, but on the other hand it broke my heart. It just proved to me that she belonged here, not back in Tennessee with me. I wanted her to stay with me so bad, but I couldn’t hold her back from following her dreams. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, this was where she was meant to be._

_Demi and her parents went and visited a counselor on the second to last day on campus. I was glad to have the time to myself. I needed it to think about everything. Thank God there was a Starbucks on campus. I sat there for the whole hour that Demi was in the counseling office, and I even sat there long after her meeting ended. I was brought back to the real world when Dallas called me. For once in my life I was glad the person calling me was not Demi even though Dallas and I weren’t close (mainly because she was out of town most of the time at school)._

_“Where are you? Demi has been looking all over for you.” Dallas explained over the phone._

_I found that funny. Demi didn’t think to check the local Starbucks? She and I were at our town’s Starbucks almost every day. “I’m at Starbucks.” I answered. Before Dallas could respond or tell Demi where I was I asked her something else. “Dallas, will you be honest with me?”_

_There was a pause. “Yes…”_

_“Does Demi want to come here or not?” I asked because I knew Demi would’ve confided in Dallas about her dilemma with this decision. I just hoped Dallas would give me a true answer._

_Again, Dallas waited before answering. I assumed she was thinking of a nice way to put it. “She is really into everything here and I think she does want to come here.”_

_“But I’m in the way.” I finished. This was just the reassurance that I needed. I asked Dallas where everyone was and then I left Starbucks to join them._

_We all ended up going out to some pizzeria downtown. I was able to put away my troubling thoughts for the dinner and enjoy this moment with all of us together._

_After the family dinner, the rest of the Lovatos/de la Garzas went back to the hotel while Demi and I took a stroll hand in hand through Central Park. Demi told me all about her day with the counselor and how she spent some time with some students who were currently enrolled. I just watched the sparkle in her eyes as she talked about this. That’s how I knew I was going to do the right thing._

_“It sounds like you’re ready to pack your bags and move up here.” I remarked._

_Demi swung our arms and looked down at the ground. “Not yet. There’s still one thing missing.” She looked up at me._

_I let out a sigh. “Demi, it’s not going to happen.”_

_“Then I can’t come here. We said we would do everything together.”_

_“That was for this summer, Dems. You know that.”_

_She shrugged and mumbled, “It should still apply.”_

_I turned our bodies so that we were facing each other now and I took her free hand into my free hand. I looked her square in the eyes and asked, “Demi, be honest with me. If I wasn’t in the picture, would you be going to this school?”_

_Demi looked down at the ground. “I don’t know.”_

_I let out a small laugh. “That’s a polite way of saying yes.” I noted. I lifted her head up to look me in the eyes and rested my forehead on hers. “It’s okay to say it.”_

_Demi pushed back. “No it’s not!” She argued. “It’s not okay because that means we’re not together. I can’t picture my life without you and I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t care if it means turning down the school of my dreams, I want to be with you, Nick!” The tears were already forming in her eyes._

_Shit, I was hoping this would go smoothly. I didn’t expect her to fight back, but then again I should have known better._

_“Demi, honestly, what would you do back in Tennesse?”_

_“I’d figure something out. I could take some pre-requisites around town while you save up and then we’ll move up here together.”_

_“Do you really think they’ll offer you the full ride again?” Maybe I was being a little too harsh, but I wanted her to realize how incredible this opportunity was. I wasn’t going to let her take the backseat just for me. Even though we’d only been talking for not even three years and dating for less than that, I know I couldn’t picture my life without her too. She had become a part of me, one I didn’t want to lose. But they say that if you love something set it free and if it comes back than it’s meant to be, right?_

_“I could save up money too-“_

_I cut her off by raising my hand. “I will never be able to afford New York, Demi.”_

_“What about when you become an insanely famous rockstar?” I knew she said this to lighten up the mood, but it was no use._

_“Do you realize what the chances of me making it into music are? Slim to none. There are so many guitar playing, song writing guys like me in the industry.”_

_“Then why are you going into it?”_

_“Because it’s my passion, just like fashion is yours.”_

_The tears were rolling down Demi’s cheeks now. “I can go to college somewhere else.”_

_I wrapped her in my arms and ran my hand over her brunette waves of hair. “But nothing would be as good as coming here.”_

_She stayed silent, only proving that my statement was correct. I pulled us apart so that I could kiss her lips. When our lips parted, I placed her head against my chest again and took a deep breath. I could feel the first of what I figured would be many tears stinging my eyes. “That’s why I’m breaking up with you.” I finally let the words I would always regret fall out of my mouth._

_It took a second for Demi to register what I had just said. Then, she backed out of my arms and gave me a look of disbelief. She shook her head. “No you’re not.” She laughed, but it wasn’t a real one. It was like she was trying to convince herself that I was kidding. “You’re joking!” She exclaimed._

_I shook my head. “No, this is what’s best for you. I’m holding you back from-“_

_Demi shoved me. “You ass!” Her voice cracked when she insulted me. God I was not liking this. She put her hands over her mouth and nose and took a couple breaths. “I can’t believe..” She trailed off. She kept looking all around and was running her hands through her hair._

_Finally, she ran up to me and started punching my chest. I let her get her anger out, and when she calmed down she collapsed into me and sobbed. I called Dallas and asked her to take Demi back to the hotel. It took Dallas about ten minutes, but she finally arrived and stepped out of her taxi after telling the driver to wait a minute. I explained what had happened in a quick summary. Dallas understood and took Demi by the shoulders and walked her to the cab._

_I will never forget the look on Demi’s face as she turned to look at me one last time._

_I drove home that night all alone and I cried the entire ride. Demi had never tried to get a hold of me when she got back into town two days later. I heard through people in town that she took the scholarship and went up there in August. She rarely came to visit; her family went up there if they wanted to see her, and that was that. We were over and I never spoke to her again._

_\------------------_

The engagement party was just about wrapping up. Aiden had left around ten minutes ago, taking the heavier objects into his truck, while Demi said goodbye to the rest of the guests. Not that I was paying attention or anything, I was an eager catering employee ready to serve at all times!

I had packed away the last of our supplies and was about to head to my car, which I had upgraded from a Cavalier to a Ford Focus in the past years, when a voice stopped me.

“Nick?”


	6. The Last Goodbye

I literally couldn’t breath. This wasn’t happening. My mind must have been playing tricks on me or something. There was no way that I heard Demi’s voice from behind me.

And yet, when I turned around, there she stood. Her blonde hair in a high bun with bangs that went down to her eyebrows. She had this bright red lipstick on and her eye make-up was kept simple. Even though it wasn’t anything too crazy, she was still drop dead gorgeous.

“Demi.” I finally breathed out. Her name felt so natural on my lips; I could say it forever.

I watched as her shoulders rose and fell when she took a deep breath. “You look good.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. We haven’t seen each other in seven years and that’s the first thing she says to me?

“What’s so funny?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. “Nothing. You don’t look so bad yourself.” I replied. It was weird how not awkward this was. I always pictured our reunion to be a mix of fighting and making out, but wow had the tables turned on me. Now, we were being casual and she was engaged, so no making out sadly.

I wanted to ask how her life was, but I really did not want to hear about her perfect love life with this Aiden guy. I also didn’t want to ask about college because I felt that was like pouring salt in the wound for me and possibly for her. So maybe this whole seeing each other again thing was awkward because I had no idea what to talk about.

“What are you doing here?” Demi questioned.

Could I lie and say that I owned the place? No, I couldn’t. I never lied to Demi before, I’m not going to start now. “I actually work with the catering company.”

“That explains why you were dropping trays.” Demi pointed out in a teasing tone. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know how smooth I am.” I joked back.

Demi nodded and laughed. “Yeah, like when you first tried to kiss me and you made us bump heads.”

Shit. I didn’t want to bring up our old relationship. I wanted to keep this as simple as possible and just catch up. Why bring up the past?

I nervously laughed. “Yeah, good times.” I didn’t know what else to say. I didn’t want to continue talking about what used to be. It would hurt too much.

“Why didn’t you call?” Demi asked after we had a moment of silence between us.

Fuck, this was definitely not going the way I wanted this to go. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

I cleared my throat. “I didn’t think you wanted me to. I mean, you didn’t exactly try to get a hold of me.” I truthfully said.

Demi looked down at her feet, which she shifted on. “I was pissed at you beyond belief at first. That’s why I didn’t talk to you when I came back, but I thought you wouldn’t have given up on me that easily.”

I ran a hand over my buzz cut. “I’m sorry.” I responded.

I also directed my gaze to the ground. I didn’t want to look at her. I felt horrible for not trying to contact her, even though I did go up to New York once. I looked all over campus for her, but I finally gave up. Obviously it was a sign from fate telling me to go home. I never went up there again and no one ever knew I went up there.

With my eyes looking down, I noticed her feet come closer to mine. I looked up and saw her inches from me. I swallowed and felt my palms getting sweaty. It was like I was on the bench swing sophomore year debating if I should kiss her or not.

We held each other’s gaze for what felt like ages. God did I want to crash my lips to hers. I was pretty sure she could sense what I was feeling because she smirked.

“Say it.” She demanded just above a whisper.

“Say what?” I asked. My eyes has shifted down to her lips. They were slightly parted and just asking for me to press mine against them.

I knew what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to tell her that I still loved her because I could see it in her eyes, and boy did I want to tell her exactly that and more. I felt myself leaning forward. Demi’s eyes were already shut. It could just be one little kiss I told myself. What’s the harm in that? As my eyes were fluttering closed, the image of her fiance popped into my head. My eyes shot open and I pulled back.

Noticing I had jumped back, Demi opened her eyes and she looked confused.

I took a deep breath. “Congratulations on the engagement.” I finally commented.

She stood there for a moment. Maybe in shock from what I had said or mayve in shock that we had almost kissed. “What’s wrong?” She questioned.

I shook my head. “We can’t do this. You’re engaged.”

Usually I could read Demi, but I couldn’t tell what she was thinking right now. Then, she nodded her head. “You’re right.” There was a pause. “We can hug though, right?” She asked. I could see the desperation in her eyes. I couldn’t say no to that, so I opened my arms and she pressed her body against mine. It hurt how perfectly she fit with my body

We stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity. I didn’t want to let go, but I knew I had to. Taking in one sniff of her scent, I let go and stepped back.

Demi took a deep breath. “It was nice seeing you, Nick.”

I smiled and nodded my head. “You too.” I replied.

She smiled back at me, turned, and walked out the door. I knew that that was going to be the last time I ever saw or talked to her again. She was going to get married and I would eventually find someone else to love. But no matter what, we’d always have these memories to look back on a smile, thinking about how much we loved each other.


End file.
